menanti sebuah jawaban
by amumu-chan
Summary: fic yang tidak nyambung dengan judulnya. aneh. gaje. RnR please


MENANTI SEBUAH JAWABAN

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO PUNYA KISHIMOTO-SAMA

SEDANGKAN FIC ANEH INI PUNYA SAYA

RnR please…..

* * *

**Warning: OC dan OOC BANGET!!!! ^_^**

**AU juga mungkin ya…**

HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN

Malam ini langit terlihat cerah, tanpa mendung. Bulan bersinar dengan terang, bintang-bintang bertaburan memeriahkan malam hari.

Hinata duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. Menatap layar handphone tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis ini tak tau harus berbuat apa ketika seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaannya.

" _gw mau lo jadian sama gw "_

Singkat dan jelas. Hinata menghela nafas berat dan bergumam.

" Gue belom boleh pacaran sama bokap gue….lagian..kalo pun boleh…belom tentu gue terima lo…huh! Pengecut! Beraninya Cuma lewat sms doang! "

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang.

" Siapa? "

" Hinata, ini ada Tenten…katanya kamu yang suruh dia ke sini… " ucap suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

" Iya, Kaa-san…suruh masuk saja..'' ucapnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis masuk ke kamar Hinata.

" Woy! Kenapa lo? "

" Hm? Kenapa apanya? " ucap Hinata tersentak.

" Ya , lo kenapa tadi nyuruh gue kemari, neng? "ucap Tenten sambil melemparkan tas kecilnya ke ranjang milik Hinata.

" Baca deh…" ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan ponsel-nya pada Tenten.

Tenten menerima ponsel itu dan membaca sesuatu di inbox-nya.

" Wahahahaha!!!! Selamet! Selamet ya!! Cinta lo nggak bertepuk sebelah tangan dong!! " ucapnya.

" Ssssttt…pelan-pelan lo kalo ngomong…masalahnya..gue belom boleh pacaran ama bokap! " ucap Hinata berbisik.

" Eh, iya, iya…sorry….terus? Lo tolak dong? "

" Mau gimana lagi? Lagian dia kenapa ngomong lewat sms coba? Kenapa nggak langsung ke depan muka gue?! " ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

" Nggak tau deh…dia malu kali…."

" Ahh….tau deh….eh, lo nginep sini aja ya malem ini "ucap Hinata.

" Ah! Lo gila! Ogah…ada bokap lo…gue nggak enak! "

" Bilang dalem ati 'enak' ntar pasti jadinya enak…lo kayak baru sekali aja nginep di sini…gue juga kan sering nginep di rumah lo…."

" Hehehe…iya deh…kebetulan nyokap gue lagi ke luar kota, bokap gue juga…" ucap Tenten sambil memeluk sebuah bantal.

" Nyokap lo kemana emang? " tanya Hinata.

" Ke luar kota, cinta….kan tadi udah gue bilang…"

" Iya, tapi ke mana , sayang…? "

" Ke rumah sodara gue…. nginep…"

" Ooooh…eh, nyokap ama bokap gue ntar mau pergi! "

" Hah? Kemana? "tanya Tenten dengan suara berbisik.

" Pada mau ke rumah sodara juga…nginep…Hanabi juga ikut…"

" Oooohh…gitu…jadi….."

" Kita bisa ngajak Temari!! "

" Sip!! Gue telpon anaknya! "

Tenten pun menghubungi Temari. Malam ini mereka pesta piyama di rumah Hinata. dan keesokan harinya mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Jam sdah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari bangun lalu mandi dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, di mana sekolah mereka mengadakan Pendalaman Materi karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional.

" Eh, jadwal PM ntar apaan sih? gue kemaren nggak sempet liat di mading! " tanya Temari.

" IPA sama Matematika, nyebelin banget nggak sih! Benci deh gue! "gerutu Tenten sambil memakai seragamnya.

" Yaaahh…terima nasib laaahhh….namanya juga mau masuk Perguruan Tinggi…" ucap Hinata.

" Eh, gue jadi inget! Nanti pas lulus-lulusan, kalo Naruto nembak lo lagi gimana? " tanya Temari.

" Yaa…err….nggak gimana-gimana…." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

" Pasti di terima…yak an? Jujur deh sama kita….lo mau kan?" tanya Tenten.

" Yaaa…kalo dia ngomong pake' sms lagi…gue nggak mau…"

" Ehemmm…..jadi gitu…maunya langsung ya…." Ucap Temari.

" Iya lah…" jawab Hinata.

" Yaaahh…terserah dirimu lah, cintaaa….buruan yuk! Udah mau telat PM nih kita…" ucap Tenten mengingatkan.

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat sekolah bersama. Setibanya di sekolah, mereka langsung menuju ke kantin untuk mebeli sesuatu karena mereka belum sarapan dari rumah.

" Hinata, itu…dipanggil sama Naruto…" ujar Ino memberitahu.

" Biarin…" jawabnya.

" Ada apaan sih?" tanya Temari.

" Dia mau balikin komik gue…kalo nggak mau ke sini..ya..biarin aja…" ucap Hinata.

Begitulah.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Mereka semua masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

" Sumpah lo , gue nggak ngerti….apaan nih? Rumus laknat macam apa ini?" gerutu Temari.

" Hhhhh…sama…gue juga nggak ngerti…tapi…gue udah ngerjain beberapa soal….eh, jam berapa sih ini? " tanya Hinata.

" Jam…10.00 "

" Kok belom bel?" tanya Hinata.

" Nggak ta-"

Kata-kata Temari terpotong oleh suara bel.

" Nah…akhirnya…" ucap Temari.

Saat keluar kelas, Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada di depan kelasnya.

" Tuuuh..samperin…" bisik Temari.

Hinata hanya diam dan terpaku. Naruto mendekatinya dan menyerahkan komik milik Hinata.

" Tuhan…apa ini…ini…terlalu dekat…" ucapnya dalam hati. Mukanya memerah.

" Makasih , ya…" ucap Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam dan mengangguk.

" Woy! Kenapa lo? " tanya Tenten.

" Eh? Ng-nggak…nggap apa-apa…." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

" Hmmm…abis ketemu Naruto ya….." ucap Temari sambil tersenyum jail.

" Eh, gue nggak bisa pulang bareng…ada janji sama Neji…."ucap Tenten.

" Oh…nggak apa-apa…" ucap Temari.

Lalu Temari dan Hinata pulang bersama. Hari ini terasa begitu cepat untuk Hinata. Malam hari pun telah tiba.

Gelap. Dingin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hinata.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan satu kalimat.

" _gue belom boleh pacaran, kalo lo mau, tunggu gue sampe' lulus SMA…lo mau? Kalo nggak…ya udah"_

Terkirim.

Hinata hanya diam dalam kebimbangan. Dalam hatinya dia takut kalau-kalau Naruto tak mau menunggunya.

Ponselnya bergetar.

" _gue mau nunggu lo"_

Hinata menghembus nafas lega.

" Apa lo bener-bener mau nunggu gue? " gumamnya.

" Hinata…" ucap Ayahnya.

" Tou-san? Ada apa? " tanya Hinata.

" Siapa Naruto itu? " tanya Tou-san-nya.

" Eh? T-te-teman…sekolah..t-tapi..beda k-kelas…" jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

" Tou-san sudah bilang kan..kamu belum boleh pacaran..kamu harus lebih fokus terhadap sekolahmu dulu.." ucapnya.

" I-iya…"

" Ya sudah…Tou-san keluar dulu.." ucapnya

Di kamarnya, Naruto hanya duduk terdiam.

_Aku tak bisa luluhkan hatimu  
Dan aku tak bisa menyentuh cintamu  
Seiring jejak kakiku bergetar  
Aku tlah terpaku oleh cintamu  
Menelusup hariku dengan harapan  
Namun kau masih terdiam membisu_

Sepenuhnya aku...ingin memelukmu  
Mendekap penuh harapan...tuk mencintaimu  
Setulusnya aku...akan terus menunggu  
Menanti sebuah jawaban tuk memilikimu

Betapa pilunya rindu menusuk jiwaku  
Semoga kau tau isi hatiku...  
Dan seiring waktu yang terus berputar  
Aku masih terhanyut dalam mimpiku

Aku tak bisa luluhkan hatimu  
Dan aku tak bisa menyentuh cintamu

Larik-larik lagu yang ia lantunkan dengan penuh perasaan dan penghayatan.

Di kamarnya, Hinata terdiam. Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

" Mampus!!! Bokap gue pasti baca inbox gue!!! Mati gue!! " ucapnya cemas.

Sekarang Hinata khawatir. Khawatir jika Tou-san-nya tidak mengizinkan dia untuk berpacaran.

Hari demi hari di lewatinya. Kini hanya ada 2 hari menjelang ujian. Ujian yang akan menentukan nasibnya untuk masuk perguruan tinggi.

" Gue harus bisa. Gue pasti lulus dengan nila yang bagus. Gue pasti bisa. Gue yakin. " kata-kata itulah yang terus terucap di hatinya.

Hinngga pagi ini…Ujian di mulai.

Hinata mencoba berpikir sekuat tenaga. Dia mengingat rumus-rumus yang telah di hafalnya. Latihan-latihan soal yang selama ini ia kerjakan. Dia tidak ingin semuanya sia-sia.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Ujian telah usai. beberapa hari lagi dia akan menerima hasilnya.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar menanti saat pembagian hasil ujian. Meskipun masih agak lama, tapi jantungnya terus berdetak lebih kencang.

Hingga hari ini, dia akan melihat hasilnya.

Pengambilan hasil Ujian. Kini kegelisahannya membuncah. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdegub.

Hinata melihat ke daftar nama siswa.

Matanya mencari namanya.

Dapat.

Hyuuga Hinata.

LULUS.

Hinata mengleha nafas lega. Lulus. Hanya kata itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Lulus. Hanya kata itu yang bisa membuatnya senang.

Lulus.

Hanya kata itu yang sekarang di ucapkannya.

" Selamat, Hinata…kamu lulus dan nila kamu cukup memuaskan" ucap Kurenai-sensei.

" Iya, Hinata..nilai kamu bagus-bagus…" ucap Kaa-san.

" Hm..iya…terimakasih" ucap Hinata.

" Hinataaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gue luluuuss!!!" teriak Temari.

" Gue juga!!! Gue lulus!!! Haaaaahh!!! Seneng bangeetttt!!!" teriak Tenten.

" Lo lulus juga pasti!!" ucap Temari.

" Iya!!! Gue juga lulus!!"

" Asyyiiiikk!!!! Kita lulus!!! Kalo gitu lo boleh pacaran dong!!" ucap Temari.

" Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

" Temarii!!! Bego' lo! ngapain ngomong kayak gitu di depan nyokap gue! bisa di damprat gue ntar!! Mampus gue! " ucapnya dalam hati.

" Ehehe…Hinata kan sudah besar…jadi…Kaa-san pikir…Hinata sudah pantas untuk berpacaran…" ucap Kaa-san.

" Tuh kan!!" ucap Temari.

" Kaa-san pulang dulu ya..kalian nati bisa pulang sama-sama" ucap Kaa-san.

" Kuping gue nggak salah denger kan?" ucap Hinata.

" NGGAK!! Lo boleh pacaran!!! Hahaha!!! Selameeeett!!!" teriak Tenten.

" Makasih…" ucapnya.

" Hinata!"

" Eh? N-naruto?" gumamnya.

" Kita ke kantin dulu ya! Bye….kita kasih waktu berdua deh!!" ucap Temari.

'' Hinata…gue lulus!" ucap Naruto.

" Hehe..bagus.." ucap Hinata.

" Sesuai kata-kata lo waktu itu…Hinata, aku sayang kamu…mau nggak jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Ng…i-iya…" jawab Hinata sambil tertunduk.

" Yang bener?! Hehehe…makasih, Hinata-chan! " ucapnya.

" I-iya…"

" Hey!! Sudah resmi pacaran nih? Hehehe…" ucap Tenten.

" Selamat ya, Hinata-chan!" ucap Neji.

" Akhirnya…selamet ya!" ucap Shikamaru.

" Selamet ya, Hinata-chan!!" ucap Temari.

" Hehehe…makasih ya, semua! Eh, Hinata….mau jalan-jalan nggak? " tanya Naruto.

" ….. " Hinata hanya terdiam.

" Udah sana…" ucap Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan menuju ke taman.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah untuk mereka berdua.

Mulai hari ini, mereka akan bersama-sama selamanya dan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

FINISH

Nyahahahahaahahaha!!!!!*di timpuk*

Dengan ini selesailah fic gaje yang di buat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan….huhuuuu….

Oia…SPECIAL THANKS for Light-senpai atas review-nya!!!

Sangat membantu sekali.

Yah …sudahlah..ini saja…sekian dari saya!!*pengen ganti pen-name*

Amu Yamakuchi

^_^

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE


End file.
